


Happy Birthday, Mr. Rogers

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas, Mr. Rogers & Happy New Year, Mr. Barnes的後續</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happy Birthday, Mr. Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377304) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



Steve Rogers是個不折不扣的守舊派，譬如說，他的原稿全部都是自己一筆一劃不假電腦繪圖完成，儘管電腦繪圖會省下許多麻煩事，但他盡付雙手。

 

也當他開始重新作業時，那一盒大大小小各具功能的筆佔去了書房裡的書桌大部份面積。

 

雖然換了一座城市，又或者從郊區至市中心，不變的大概仍是Joy陪在他桌邊的身影，還有長久以來他對Bucky的心意——現在更好的是Bucky不時還會打開門進來，走到他的身邊，環抱住他的頭落下細細的輕吻，「別畫得太晚了。」

 

有的時候他會吻一吻Bucky的手臂示意，有的時候他會乾脆放下工具，跟著戀人回到臥室。

 

他喜歡親手脫去Bucky的衣物，也許以Bucky的收入他可以穿任何材質、品牌的衣服，手工打造的訂製襯衫或是絲織睡衣，但他只覺得所有Bucky的外裝都是以最自在作為考量，又或者是Bucky本身就處在一個最令他自在的環境裡頭，他對他的專業充分掌握，在他的職場上充分發揮，而回到家裡頭，他們又有一段能讓Bucky與他都舒服愉快的感情。

 

像電影裡頭Daisy對Ben說，他們終於趕上了對方，在最好的時候。

 

「你沾到了一點墨水⋯⋯」Bucky在吻著他手指時的片段輕聲說了幾個字，但他正在吻著Bucky的肩胛骨內側，無暇分神回應，「⋯⋯你會是世界上最後一個親自為你的原稿上色的漫畫家嗎？」

 

他輕扳過Bucky的肩頭，將吻落在Bucky粉色的乳尖上，下一刻撐起他上半身居高臨下看著掛著愜意笑容的褐髮男人，「不只有我戀舊⋯⋯」

 

沾著墨漬的手在昏暗的燈光下滑過Bucky牛奶白的腰間肌膚，充滿侵略地探進了對方臀縫之間最私密的領域，而Bucky的笑隨著他的指節深入退去，取而代之的並不是痛苦，而是一種緊張與興奮參雜的情緒。

 

要是Bucky的舌尖在前戲的時候再探出來試探他的理智，他向上天發誓——

 

「嘿⋯⋯」Bucky有一點慌張地開口，因為他忽然加重了另一手的力道，把橫陳在床上的身軀自大腿根部拉得更靠近他慾望中心的一些，「輕一點⋯⋯」

 

他低下了頭，將舌尖與唇瓣都遞進在臀瓣之間，仔細一點一點地舔濕入口。

 

Bucky的體毛並不特別茂盛，但在雙腿之間的陰囊上還是有些許褐色的體毛，柔軟地抵在他的鼻樑邊，他騰出手，握住對方的性器小心套弄。

 

他們重新同居的時候，Bucky會因為性事緊張，甚至他會被Steve一點點的舉動，無論是口交的時候嚥下他的體液，或者是像現在這樣去舔濕等下交合的入口而不知所措。

 

他不知道是他的溫柔讓Bucky害怕，直到Bucky低聲哀求他更用力一點。

 

他是Bucky的唯一，Bucky也是他的唯一，然而他並不記得自己在年輕的時候是否把需索Bucky當成太過理所當然的事，因為他一直都是以一樣的角度在看待Bucky——那是他應當呵護到極致的藝術品。

 

當他舔得Bucky的性器都興致高昂地抬起頭時，他擠出一些潤滑液，循序漸進地以手指塞進了等下要容納下他的狹窄甬道中。

 

在為Bucky按摩了一陣內裏後，他再加入了更多數量的手指，確定整個部位逐漸變得更適合納入他的性器，Bucky發出輕淺的呻吟聲，「噢⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯」

 

他把這看做是一種邀請，結束前戲對Bucky每一處敏感點的撩撥，他慢慢地將自己埋入Bucky體內，雙眼直視著偶而會因為壓迫感閉起那雙藍綠色的湖泊。

 

Steve吻了吻對方潔白的膝蓋，然後雙掌攀住了對方腰間髖骨，穩定地抵至深處，到他們之間完全不剩一點縫隙為止。

 

「嗯⋯⋯不⋯⋯Stevie⋯⋯」在換氣之間有些許抵抗的Bucky伸出了手，圈住壓在自己身上男人的頸項，「你這傢伙⋯⋯非得要⋯⋯」

 

「是，Bucky，我就是得花這麼長的時間⋯⋯」Steve微笑，維持著額央相抵的姿勢，緩緩地挪動他的腰部，讓他在Bucky體內的器官充分地與內裏輕柔地摩擦，不僅他為兩人結合之處的熱度瘋狂，Bucky也因為摩擦產生的快感，慌亂地掀動著他的眼簾。

 

在後退了一陣以後，Steve再次挺身。這次他停在深處，花了一段時間與Bucky交換深吻。

 

他們的吻細密綿長，他能感受著自己不斷吸吮著Bucky的下唇，反覆用他的齒列輕輕地囓咬著唇瓣表面的小小褶皺，然後再以舌葉深入，撬開直達內裏，抵著對方忙亂於嚥下唾液的舌尖，打斷對方掙扎想要換氣的動作，單手攏住對方的臉頰，在吻盡以後拉開一點點距離，凝視著那雙幾乎因為呼吸困難而逼出眼淚的眼睛。

 

他放開攏住對方臉頰的手，將雙掌重新放回對方的腰間，側過視線匆匆確認對方的雙腿還好端端地勾著他的臀部後，好整以暇地動作了起來。

 

「Stevie⋯⋯」

 

Bucky斷續的呼喚聲對Steve而言是最好的催情藥，那種因為體內失控的灼熱和快感襲捲走理智的音調，令Steve確信他做對了什麼，至少Bucky聽起來很快樂。

 

Bucky的手掌攀住了他的背，修剪整齊的指甲緊緊地掐入他的背上，明天不會有血痕留下，但肯定會有一些指印，想到就揚起嘴角的金髮男人微微彎下頸項，吻了吻對方白皙的手臂。

 

他應該要輕一點，或者快一些結束，明天是週四，普通尋常的上班日，弄得太晚會讓Bucky早上沒什麼精神——卻又忍不住把對方從床上撈起放到自己身上的Steve凝視著現在坐起身來緊抱著他的褐髮男人。

 

他們相嵌的角度改變了，從這裏⋯⋯Steve以手滑過Bucky的側腰，然後雙掌捧住了Bucky的臀瓣，從這個角度，他可以碰觸到帶給Bucky最大快感的部位。

 

「我們快點結束⋯⋯」吻了吻對方的耳殼，Steve低道：「你明天還要上班。」

 

耳畔像是有什麼惱人的小蟲一樣，分不清是佯怒又或是真的被惹惱，Bucky轉過頭，報復性地咬住他的頸項，但下一刻又輕輕放開了他。

 

別說那種你辦不到的話⋯⋯Steve隱約覺得自己聽見了Bucky嘆息著吐出這段話語。

 

他在慾望中跌宕的同時，望向Bucky想知道這句話是他的幻覺又或是真有其事。

 

但Bucky閉著眼睛，側過了頭抵著他的頸窩想要等待這段刺激到讓他幾乎要失控的快感過去，Bucky從深處絞緊了他，抵著他腰側的雙膝也不斷地掙扎著想夾緊住什麼，避免這股快感將他吞噬滅頂。

 

Bucky身前的性器吐出了些許白液，Steve用手輕輕抹淨了頂端，然後將手上沾到的體液在Bucky面前舔拭乾淨。

 

下一刻他們交換了吻，接著Steve在一陣一陣縮緊的甬道內攀到高潮。

 

整個人靠在他懷裡的Bucky深吸了好幾口氣，他的下頷抵著Bucky每一次吸氣都會稍稍提起的肩頭，上頭滲出的薄汗混著浴室裏檸檬沐浴乳的香氣。

 

「一點都不想動？」低聲詢問的Steve調整著自己在對方體內的角度，「我抱你去浴室？」

 

Bucky沒有回答，只是慵懶地轉了轉臉頰，調整到一個更好的位置把臉埋在他的頸窩中。

 

「⋯⋯你剛剛有說話嗎？」低聲向還在餘韻裡沒打算說話的情人詢問，Steve總覺得方才那句話不像是幻覺，「Buck？」

 

Bucky稍稍晾高了眉，接著徐徐地嘆了一口氣，「⋯⋯我說了什麼？」

 

「大概是我聽錯了⋯⋯」吻了一下對方的嘴角，Steve抱緊著懷裏的人，再次把下頷靠回對方的頸肩交會處，鼻尖擦過了Bucky修長如天鵝的頸側，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯怎麼？」下一刻因為體內敏感處再次被抵住傳來的刺激忽然理解過來的褐髮男人又嘆了一口氣，「好⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯你可以再來一次⋯⋯」

 

 

***

 

 

六月初夏的郊區有著漫長潮濕的雨季。

 

James Barnes回到自己的家裡，把書包隨手丟在了沙發後邊，整個人把自己面向下埋進了沙發裡頭，「Honey，你回來了嗎？」母親的詢問從廚房裡傳來，但他沒有回應。

 

他希望他可以就這樣因為吸不到空氣淹死在自己家的牛皮沙發上。

 

「Hon⋯⋯」母親的腳步聲緩緩靠近，下一刻那雙柔荑拆下了烘焙用的手套，輕輕安撫著他緊繃著的肩膀，「⋯⋯你跟女朋友又吵架了？」

 

這不是新聞了。這幾個星期以來他在家裡都顯得陰陽怪氣，而他的妹妹毫不介意地就把他的感情問題在晚餐時間的餐桌上拋出來為大家解答。

 

「她聽起來是個脾氣挺壞的女孩，你——」欲言又止的母親鼓勵地來回撫摸著他的肩，「但女生就是這樣，她們總會吵著要你更多的時間、更多的注意力，她渴望你隨時注視著她。」

 

他沒有回應。他不知道怎麼告訴自己的母親那是個「男孩」，而且問題根本不在於更多的時間，對方根本拒絕與他好好相處，他再一次地弄丟了Steve Rogers的去向，他不在圖書室翻看畫冊、不在空的自然科教室畫圖、不在商店街轉角的漫畫店裡頭，也不在隔壁他的臥房裡。

 

「這個年紀的女孩子還不知道她們的美是從她們內心散發出來，也不知道她對你的重要性是來自於你對她的愛，那是就算分開了她的身影也還在你腦海裡轉呀轉，她不知道她不必擔心她不在你視線範圍裡發生的事，因為她還不知道，她不在你視線範圍裡的時候，你想她更多。」

 

坐起身的少年看向寬慰他的母親，才對上那雙榛果色的眼，他同時就落入了溫暖的懷抱裡。

 

「初戀就是那麼煎熬，James，但那不必然是一件壞事，我看見你那麼喜歡她，我發自內心為你高興，也為她高興，她是個幸福的女孩，而你也成長了許多⋯⋯」

 

她口中的這些成長，James Barnes知道，就是那些週末他早早就出門去了，半夜才掛著傻笑回來的日子：他預先裝滿了一整個野餐盒的食物，開車載著Steve Rogers去野外的回憶，看著對方爬一個上坡就氣喘如牛，卻怎麼也要追上他的回憶——

 

「噢，James⋯⋯」母親的手抹去他眼角的淚水，「⋯⋯情況真的那麼糟嗎？」

 

Steve Rogers是個頑固的渾球。James沒有回答任何他母親的問題，隨便地抬起自己的手爬了爬臉上的淚水，「隨便，我已經不想管任何⋯⋯」跟Steve Rogers有關的事，「我他媽受夠了⋯⋯」

 

「別罵髒話。」

 

他在母親的責備中抬起肩蹭了蹭臉上的淚痕，「爛透了，我整個暑假都要待在山裡⋯⋯」隨手掏出牛仔褲口袋裡的橡皮筋，「九月我會自己到費城去。」他站起身，看著自己身上被雨打濕襯衫，連解開鈕扣的功夫都省了，他扯開領口頭兩顆鈕扣，由下自上把身上的襯衫脫了下來丟到地上，「告訴爸我把卡車開走了。」

 

「只是一個女孩。」母親溫柔的嗓音跟著他走進更衣間，「我知道這一切看來很痛苦⋯⋯」

 

從鏡子裡頭，他望進了母親的眼底。

 

「有一天這會過去，你想到小屋裡去、想到山上走走，我一點都不擔心，Jim，你爸把你訓練得很好⋯⋯只是你上大學的最後一個夏天，你確定你不要去別的地方？像你爸說的⋯⋯哪怕你要一年時間去亞洲走走也可以。」

 

低下頭，他從底層的櫃子裡拉出了他的登山工具包，隨手抽了兩件衣服與外套丟進裡頭。

 

「你爸本來說有點寂寞，看著他一手栽培出來的登山夥伴因為交了女朋友一再拒絕跟他去登山⋯⋯何不邀她一起去？她肯定知道你愛登山⋯⋯」

 

他知道，他想帶Steve去，但Steve知道他的身手有多好，一旦他為了兩人之間的體能差距調整登山的行程，想必又會惹惱Steve，但他不想要Steve勉強，那是登山，不是開玩笑的事，差一步的距離就可以是生離死別。

 

「我得說，James，你可以有更好的選擇不是嗎？Rebecca說你在學校裡頭是最受歡迎的那票孩子，我不知道現在的高中是怎麼一回事，但有的時候你應該試試看跟別人交往，也許你會豁然開朗，她並不是最好——」

 

「沒有更好的，媽。」低著頭的他拉起了背包拉鍊，「沒有。」

 

「⋯⋯好吧，親愛的，馬上就要黃昏了，你不等天亮了再走？」

 

「有差嗎？」套起夾克的少年看也沒看就從一旁的音響櫃裡抽出了幾張CD，「我走了。」

 

「我們可以到山裡去見你嗎？你會在湖邊吧？」

 

回應Winifred Barnes的是車庫門開啟時運作的夾鏈聲，跟汽車倒車雷達的噠噠聲。

 

「剛才把車開走的是James？」走進院子裡的少女摘下了耳機，「他開著卡車要去哪裡？」

 

「他說去山裡待到開學。」婦人看了一眼一身輕便的少女，「妳的書包呢？」

 

「我丟在外面的草坪上，他本來今天不是要在圖書室寫報告嗎？」Rebecca Barnes瞥了一眼空蕩蕩的車庫，「我以為他有個約會什麼⋯⋯」

 

就當她思索著James的小男朋友人在何方時，那個與她身高相近的少年正好從兩家相鄰的巷子裡跑了出來，臉色比起平日更病態地慘白，「Rebecca⋯⋯」過了一陣子，注意到女主人也在場的他也向對方打了聲招呼，「Barnes夫人⋯⋯那是⋯⋯那是Bucky嗎？」

 

隔壁家的男孩，Winifred雖然與Rogers家在社區裡頻繁地打過招呼，不過對於他們夫妻這個身子骨單薄的兒子倒沒有留下什麼格外深刻的印象，「⋯⋯是，所以⋯⋯你叫他Bucky？」

 

「James讓學校裡的人都這麼喊他。」開口插入對話的少女忽然之間臉上堆滿了笑，下一刻伸出手就拉著差點露餡的金髮少年大步離開，「我有個跨年級的志工活動跟Steve要討論，留一份晚餐給我好嗎？」

 

少女的手勁也許讓他生疼，也許不疼，Steve只知道他錯過了Bucky。

 

「你真不該跑到我們家裡來。」走得夠遠都到了樹林邊口，Rebecca Barnes才放開了隔壁家的少年，「還當著她的面叫他Bucky，沒人叫他Bucky，只有你。」

 

「我不知道。」Steve的心臟因為劇烈的奔跑而疼痛，「⋯⋯他還會回來嗎？我知道他要到費城去⋯⋯他還會⋯⋯」

 

「你不是要甩掉他了嗎？」雖然晚對方一年，但高中講究的是人氣可不是年紀，與自家兄長受歡迎程度不相上下的少女挑了挑眉，「你都不肯見他了，我想你是要甩掉他吧？我不懂你們怎麼一回事，但他似乎下定決心了，拜託你們就好聚好散吧。」

 

難以想像一直緊纏著不肯放手的人會是James。

 

Rebecca Barnes背對著Steve Rogers走遠的時候愈想愈難以理解，James，那是James呀老天！上帝大概在開什麼惡劣的玩笑，James就算是同志，也不應該是James纏著Steve Rogers不放，這傢伙在學校裡根本就等同於輸家的代名詞。

愈想愈難以理解，也愈難以平靜的她在走遠以前終於轉過了身，「嘿，Rogers？」

 

面無表情抬起頭的金髮少年看向了她。

 

「告訴我James到底喜歡你什麼好不好？他跟你約會了兩年，你總知道理由是什麼吧？」

 

金髮少年抬起頭看向天空，「⋯⋯事實是，我也不知道。」

 

六月初夏的郊區空氣裡總是瀰漫著水氣。

 

在雨水打落他臉頰的時候，他如是想著。


	2. Chapter 2

「你的初戀，她怎麼樣⋯⋯個性特別好嗎？」

 

很久以前有一次他跟Sam一塊在聖塔芭芭拉的一間酒吧一起看著歐洲某場足球比賽，Sam不經意地忽然這麼問起了關於Bucky的事。

 

「怎麼忽然問起這事？」Steve低頭喝了一口啤酒。

 

「老兄，你要我跟我女友連推掉了無數次介紹飯局⋯⋯只跟我說是因為無法忘掉你的初戀，她想知道門檻有多高，才能夠讓你再動念呀。」被自己女友一而再再而三地叮嚀非得問出細節的Sam Wilson又推了另一瓶啤酒過去，「說一點這位神祕的女士的事吧。」

 

「Sam，你真的是我很重要的朋友。」Steve仍低著頭，「所以我不會對你說謊。」

 

「你看吧！我就知道！」Sam用力地向後頭椅背一靠，「你就是沒興趣而已，不是真的有什麼完美的初戀情人——」

 

「我確實有。」Steve也向後靠著椅背，露出了微笑，「而且如果你提到完美，我也找不到更貼切的形容詞去形容 **他** 。」

 

終於聽見關鍵字的Sam睜大了眼，下一刻又了然於心地點了點頭，「收到，下次飯局裏找得肯定都是大帥哥，你別擔心。」

 

「只怕我還是會拒絕。」Steve嘆了一口氣，「因為我不會喜歡其他的人。」

 

「那說說看他到底怎麼樣？老兄，你不能就這樣破壞她給人介紹的樂趣，她老是跟我說：你看Rogers，那麼有才華，卻老是孤身一個人⋯⋯」

 

「只是她不想把你借給我喝酒吧？」Steve挑了挑眉，「別擔心，你不是我的菜，現在的人是這樣說的吧？不是我的茶現在大概沒人這樣說了⋯⋯」

 

「說說看吧。」拿酒瓶撞了一下對方跟前還未飲一口的新啤酒，「我洗耳恭聽。」

 

「風雲人物、優等生、常春藤名校。」Steve丟了幾個字眼出來，「無庸置疑的英俊，高挑修長⋯⋯」喝了一口還充滿氣泡的啤酒，微嗆的泡沫中斷了他的描述，「⋯⋯四個孩子中的長子，喜歡攀岩、爬山、露營。」

 

「哇喔，等等這標準不是普通的高，不會從小就是婚姻平權鬥士吧？」聽者都不由得露出微笑，「太完美了，你們怎麼能在郊區的高中遇上？」

 

「幸運。」Steve放下啤酒，抿了抿唇，「遇上Bucky是我一生最幸運的事情，但沒有⋯⋯沒人出櫃，我跟他先成了朋友，至於事情怎麼進展到後面這一階段，至今我依然不知道。」大口喝起了啤酒的男人似笑非笑，「為什麼完美如他會喜歡上我⋯⋯」

 

「不大難理解吧？」不知道對方這種喪氣的言論哪來的，黑人又招手要來了一瓶新的啤酒，「你也高大威猛，俊美不在話下。」

 

「只怕讓你失望了，我當年只有這麼高，而且⋯⋯」把手邊剛剛畫在杯墊上的獨角獸推到對方的眼前，「我的課業中等，唯一有什麼值得一提的就是我替校刊畫漫畫，在我們認識以前，他就知道我在替校刊畫漫畫。」

 

「欣賞你的才華，聽起來也合理，你不看看現在你在替哪間出版社作畫？他很有眼光。」不知道這種困擾從何而來，「Steve，伙計，你把自己看得太扁了，你絕對沒有你自己所想得那麼差，他那種傢伙我認識多了，他們那種天之驕子、天之驕女不必屈就你，除非你真的夠好。」

 

「不⋯⋯Bucky不是那種寵壞的小孩。」他的描述還是太籠統，那些字眼還是太簡單，說不出Bucky每一個美好特別的層面，「他雖然家境很好，又受到歡迎，但他很腳踏實地，他有一些朋友⋯⋯」但回想起來，Bucky最好的朋友就是他，交往以前只有他能跟Bucky形影不離，交往以後他們更是無時無刻不待在一塊。

 

「他不必要是被寵壞的男孩，Steve，我的意思是⋯⋯」Sam把獨角獸拿了起來，伸手掏出皮夾把杯墊夾進夾層裏，「像他那樣子的人，像你說的一樣什麼都好的人，他們看得到每個人的長處，他也看得到你的⋯⋯可能是你的才華、可能是你那頑固的腦袋格外吸引他，嘿我這是讚美你，總之，雖說人總會改變，但很多性格從小養成要變也難⋯⋯你是個好傢伙。」

 

Steve失笑，「我交不出原稿的時候你可不是這麼說。」

 

「你有一種獨一無二的人格特質，Steve。」難得嚴肅的男人緊盯著眼前他所認識最出色的漫畫家，「這從你的故事裡頭表露無疑，漂亮的畫面、精細的畫工，很多人都有，不只有你辦得到，但你說出來的故事⋯⋯那是誰也代替不了的能力，每個角色從無名小卒到成長奮鬥的歷程，面臨過的種種掙扎，正因為你經歷過一樣的淬煉，才能如此有說服力。」

 

「也許吧。」金髮男人垂首，「但我不覺得那時候我有這種說服力⋯⋯我是個徹頭徹尾的廢物，至少以那時候的旁人來看，我與他的距離實在太過遙遠，我不是他那掛的人。」

 

「你的淬煉不僅止於事業上的努力，Steve。」Sam忍不住再次開口，「而是你經歷過的每一次失敗，你卻一而再地挑戰——就是這些細節，才造就了現在的你，要我猜，他喜歡的是你不斷去嘗試的那些片段，明知道會失敗，還是去嘗試⋯⋯那才是你最特別的地方。」

 

被這麼一說，Steve Rogers不禁覺得自己過去似乎遺漏了一些什麼。

 

「要是你真的那麼喜歡他，你不該錯過他。」Sam Wilson抽出自己的杯墊，「我認識一些傢伙，你把名字給我，怎麼都應該找到聯絡方式，瞧瞧他過得怎麼樣⋯⋯你還有沒有機會。」

 

但等了半天，Steve並沒有給出一個人名。

 

「Steve？」

 

「他申請到賓州大學，那天我們一起慶祝，他從自家酒窖裡找出了一瓶香檳，我們開車到後山的森林裡喝完了那瓶香檳，然後我們打開了他的車篷，那天滿天都是星星，如果開得夠遠，遠遠離開社區、遠離光害，你幾乎可以看到所有的星星⋯⋯」

 

把啤酒推了開來，Steve Rogers向酒保舉起了他跟前那只稜角分明的空杯，換來烈酒。

 

「他說了好多的話，他說他想過⋯⋯他要找一份穩定的工作，他要養一條狗，不要特別可愛的那種狗，然後他要買一處老舊公寓，位置要靠近市中心⋯⋯」一口喝光烈酒的Steve苦笑著，把空杯又推了出去要斟滿，「⋯⋯而且他要跟我在一起，直到人生的盡頭。」

 

「以一個十八歲的男孩而言，這個夢想既具體又浪漫，不是嗎？」但Sam Wilson不知道為什麼Steve Rogers這段話得配上幾杯烈酒才能說出口？

 

「我告訴他：Buck，別說那種你辦不到的話。」就連走過來的酒保，聽到這段描述都皺起了眉，而Steve接受了對方的責難。

 

「你為什麼會這麼說⋯⋯是因為自卑嗎？」Sam Wilson嘆了一口氣，「我不得不說，你還挺擅長澆人冷水。」

 

「我沒想什麼，只是對那時候的我來說，他要走遠了，離開總是讓他覺得悶得發慌的郊區，他的大好前程就在眼前，我只是單純想告訴他，別那麼輕易承諾這種很久以後的事，並不是我不相信他，相反的⋯⋯」以杯沿抵著額前，Steve閉上了眼，「我比誰都想要這個承諾兌現。」

 

「然後你們大吵一架就分手了？」

 

「不，他只是笑了笑，沒有把這句話當真，我們還是見面約會⋯⋯但我愈來愈覺得⋯⋯也許我是那個該開口結束一切的人。」金髮男人露出了困惑的神情，「也許他捨不得傷害我，我應該做鼓起勇氣的那個人。」

 

「伙計這連我都聽不下去了——」

 

「——而我什麼都沒說，我就只是不斷搞消失，直到他從我的生活裡徹底地離開為止。」他們沒有實質的結束，卻遠比結束來得痛苦難堪，「所以⋯⋯不了，Sam，我真的不值得找回他，不值得試一試⋯⋯事實是⋯⋯我不值得任何人，因為顯然我無法珍惜愛我的人。」

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Steve醒來的時候Bucky已經去上班了，屋內安靜毫無聲響，一旁空無一人的床榻也涼了。

 

 

而他因為夢到了過去與Sam聊天的事，睜開眼的瞬間就清醒得宛如白晝行走。想起來為自己倒杯水，這時候Joy瘦長的身影從門口一晃而過，接著他聽見了Bucky放低鑰匙在桌面的聲音，「噓⋯⋯Joy，別吵醒爹地了。」

 

他乾脆從房間裡走了出去，見到一身輕便的Bucky抱著剛買好的一袋雜物佇立在客廳裡，手上看著一張不知是誰從何處寄來的明信片。

 

除了Sam跟他爸媽之外，沒人知道Steve現在住在這裡。而Bucky臉上的好奇，顯然明信片收件人寫的名字應該是Steve。

 

「Sarah說，他們在郵輪上實在太乏味了，每天都看Joseph用撲克牌打遍天下無敵手。」把明信片按在了他的胸口，「所以⋯⋯你爸媽叫我Bucky。」

 

「是，他們一直都叫你Bucky。」Steve輕聲開口，伸手把對方懷抱裡的雜物取走，「今天是星期四，你⋯⋯」稍稍伸出手攬過對方的腰，「不舒服嗎？」

 

「我很好。」Bucky用明信片擋在了兩人的臉之間，「當個乖兒子，拿走明信片⋯⋯」

 

「能有什麼大消息⋯⋯」不知道Bucky急什麼的Steve鬆開攬住他的手，被動地接過明信片，隨意看了幾行後，Steve終於看清內容，這時他再抬頭，Bucky早就溜到不知道哪個房間裡。

 

Steve低下頭看著最後一段文字：

 

_你什麼時候要跟Bucky結婚？我跟你爸要安排機票，得要事先跟我們說，很明顯地你就是認定這個男孩，而你也只有跟他在一起的時候快樂，這段時間如果你沒用你的臭脾氣把他從你身邊再氣跑的話，你真是個幸運的傢伙，我親愛的Steve，你真是一個幸運的傢伙。_

 

另一側的最下方甚至寫了另一段話：

 

_親愛的Bucky，要是你先看到這張明信片，我要先給你一個擁抱，再給你的臉頰上落下無數個親吻，你不但是我見過最美好的人，也是最溫柔的人，Steve應該用罄了他畢生的幸運，能夠再次遇見你。_

 

把明信片放在客廳的茶几上，Steve走進屋裡頭，看見正在廚房裡打開冰箱但什麼都沒做的Bucky，就只是單純地把冰箱打開了然後看著冰箱。

 

Steve先清了清喉嚨，緩緩開口：「你生日的時候我本來想要向你求婚，所以我寫了電郵給他們，說會準備婚禮，他們很高興⋯⋯」

 

「但你沒有。」面朝著冰箱的Bucky忽然伸出手，挪動了一下冰箱裡的玻璃罐，「我⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯我很怕你⋯⋯你知道嗎？」

 

「我知道。」輕輕從後抱住了對方，Steve吻著他的太陽穴，希望能把這些恐懼都從他的身體裡頭驅趕走，「我想再等一些時間，像媽說的一樣，看你會不會把我踢出去，如果真的不會，我再求你跟我在一起⋯⋯」思索著當時Bucky給出的承諾，「『直到人生的盡頭』？」

 

「我至今依然不知道你為什麼忽然就不肯見我了。」單手關上了冰箱的褐髮男人用被抱住的那一側手臂——他受過傷的手臂——「那很傷人，我一直沒有走出來，直到有一次我去加拿大登山的時候，我掉了下來⋯⋯」看了一眼自己的左手，「等待救援的期間，我一直望著滿天的星斗，我猜我在那時候想通了，我沒辦法真的躲到世界的盡頭，就算這個世界裡頭沒有你，我也還是得好好活下去⋯⋯」

 

Steve抓起了Bucky的左手，把他的指尖拉到了唇邊細細地親吻著。

 

「結果⋯⋯」Bucky望向他，「你回來了，回到悶死人的郊區，那個你亟欲逃脫的地方。」

 

那是他們都曾亟欲逃脫的地方：來自於中產階級家庭給的一種窠臼，好像旁人都知道要怎麼做才能贏得幸福人生，每個孩子都宛如父母親翻版一樣複製他們成功的經歷，而子女不得不背負著雙親充滿期待的目光——

 

「西岸好嗎？」Bucky聽起來有些疲倦，「我可以把工作辭掉跟你一起去那裡生活嗎？」

 

「你當然可以。」不知道Bucky何以忽然有這種想法，但Steve毫不猶豫回答，並且伸手攬過Bucky的後腦勺，「隨時可以。」

 

「⋯⋯我只是說說而已。」Bucky輕輕地笑了，「偶而我會覺得工作真的很累，交易市場是一種⋯⋯追逐風吹草動的地方⋯⋯」Bucky很少抱怨他的工作，「市值憑什麼成長？那個自大的男人憑什麼⋯⋯挪威五百萬人口能夠換多少台電動車⋯⋯」

 

低吻著Bucky的太陽穴，Steve輕輕撫過對方的脊背，無聲地聽他抱怨。

 

「而且我真的很害怕⋯⋯你會不會忽然又跑掉了？」

 

「我不會。」Steve低聲附在他的耳邊承諾，「再也不會了，那些你不在我身邊的時間太長⋯⋯太久了，我無法忍受⋯⋯有的時候我覺得閉上眼了你就會出現，有的時候⋯⋯有的時候那些夢很長，但裡頭卻沒有你，我想還是清醒的時候能夠這樣抱著你比較好。」

 

但下一刻Bucky卻推開了他，力道不大，就只是純粹拉開了兩人之間的距離，「我猜我們不該一口氣攤太多牌⋯⋯」又一次打開冰箱的褐髮男人從裡頭拿了一瓶氣泡礦泉水出來，「我買了新鮮的檸檬——」

 

「——Bucky——」

 

「別說那種你辦不到的話！」

 

Steve抿起了嘴角，「所以昨晚不是錯覺⋯⋯你的確說了這句話⋯⋯」

 

「我說了。」Bucky的音量恢復一般對話的大小，「我說了⋯⋯而我想這一切⋯⋯我想我覺得這一切都還是像做夢一樣，我沒辦法說服我自己⋯⋯我還是難以相信⋯⋯」

 

「我不需要你去說服自己，又或者去相信我⋯⋯」Steve再次試著趨前抱住對方，「我只需要你在這⋯⋯讓我可以向你證明。」

 

他打從心底知道當年那個躲進山林裡的少年從來沒有真的痊癒，哪裏都找不到他的男朋友，被不置一詞地拋棄，那是無論攀上多高的山、吸著多麼稀薄的氧氣，都無法忘記的感覺。

 

「Bucky⋯⋯那些你不在我身邊的時光讓我看得更清楚。」金髮男人抵著對方的額，輕聲開口：「看得更清楚我無法想像除了你以外的人在我的身旁，我回到郊區是因為我知道⋯⋯我可以在那裡找到最多你的蹤影，我們去過的樹林、約會過的電影院⋯⋯我很抱歉，我原先以為在我對你做過那一切以後⋯⋯最適合我們的結局會是此後再也不見。」

 

褐髮男人試著抽動他的肩膀離開對方的環抱。

 

「——但現在我們在這了，Buck，我不想再失去你，那時候我沒能抓緊你，那是一個愚蠢的青少年犯下的錯，我從不真的融入哪裡⋯⋯當我發現我在你身邊那麼自在的時候，我很害怕那種歸屬感是一種錯覺，但我不會再犯一樣的錯誤。」

 

Steve Rogers慢慢收緊他環抱著對方的手臂，惹來對方抗議，「⋯⋯嘿，有點痛⋯⋯」

 

「當年我沒有駕照，想追上你都沒辦法⋯⋯」

 

現在他考到了重型機車的駕照，如果能夠回到初戀結束的那天，Steve最想做的是跨上一台家裡倉庫裡積灰的哈雷，穿越山上小徑跨過公路蜿蜒環繞的山頭去追上Bucky——然後彌補他們錯過的那麼多年時光。

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

「生日快樂，Rogers先生。」

 

在國慶煙火下，服務生端來了一瓶粉紅色的香檳，替桌邊的情侶其中一人祝賀。

 

「和全美一起過生日，感覺肯定很特別。」

 

「其實還好⋯⋯」當銀色的素面戒指隨著酒落入對面褐髮男人酒杯時，他抬起了頭，「但如果你說你願意的話，我想這天會是最特別的一日，你覺得如何，Bucky？」


End file.
